


a touch of cold warms the heart

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: This isn't a hug, you tell yourself as you feel the arms around you. It can't be because you don't get hugs. Harry Potter does notdeservehugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a wee hih challenge for 'this isn't a hug'. Traumatised Harry here and I've moved the first time we're aware of Hermione hugging him to make this fit.

This isn't a hug, you tell yourself as you feel the arms around you. It can't be because you don't get hugs. Harry Potter does not _deserve_ hugs. It was one of your earliest life lessons and though Hogwarts has proven very different many things stayed the same in your life and you had no reason to think huge were suddenly going to be a part of your life. Yet you are pretty sure that Hermione Granger is hugging you. You are also pretty sure it is because you are going to be murdered when you finally go through the fire and meet Snape but still. It is a nice feeling. You can feel the tips of her cold fingers touching your arm through a hole in your jumper. It makes you flinch slightly. Her bushy hair tickles your neck. After a few moments she pulls away and you are left with a tight feeling in your chest that is nothing like the panic or fear you felt before she grabbed you.

"Just make sure Ron gets out. Get word to Dumbledore." 

"Be safe, Harry!"

It almost sounds like she is worried about your safety but that creates more odd feelings in your chest that you don't need right now so you shove them aside. Hermione runs back to the previous chamber leaving you with the vial in your hand to proceed. There is no plan. Your eleven and stupid and will never equate to anything and you know it. Still, now it feels like maybe someone will miss you when you are gone and that makes you feel a bit braver. Your arm still feels cold from where Hermione touched it. You uncork the vial and throw back the potion. It makes you shudder and cough but you don't know how long it will last so you dash through the flames and open the door before you can think too much about it.


End file.
